Une nouvelle youkai chienne entre en jeu!
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Inuyasha et sa bande rencontrent une youkai chienne inconnue. Quel est son secret?


**Un long oneshot. Je l'ai depuis un bon moment.Il y a des erreurs, je sais, mais l'important c'est pas les fautes, c'est l'histoire. Et, personnellement, j'aime bien cette histoire.**

**Inuyasha et sa bande ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant, ma nouvelle personnage m'appartient.**

**NnNnNxXxNnNnN**

Un beau matin, dans le temps médiéval, alors que Naraku courait toujours, le groupe était en quête de fragments du joyau sacré. Inuyasha senti quelque chose de familier dans l'air. Il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette odeur. Il se retrouva sur le rebord d'une falaise, face à un feu sur lequel étaient en train de griller quelques poissons. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome et Kirara arrivèrent.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te sauver ainsi?demanda Kagome, vraiment intriguée.  
-J'avais senti une bonne odeur, répondit Inuyasha en pointant le feu. Et quelque chose d'encore plus familier.  
-Comme quoi?demanda Kagome.  
Une fille sortit alors de l'eau avec un poisson vivant dans la bouche. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui cachèrent la figure. Elle les retira de sa face avec ses mains griffues. Deux oreilles émergèrent alors de son épaisse chevelure soyeuse. Ses beaux grands yeux verts se posèrent alors sur eux. Elle prit une branche, y planta le poisson et le mit à frire avec les autres.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?demanda-t-elle avec des touches d'irritation. Ce sont mes poissons!  
-Désolé!s'excusa Miroku pour les autres. Mon ami Inuyasha ici présent a senti la délicieuse odeur de vos poissons.  
-Alors c'est aujourd'hui que je rencontre enfin le célèbre Inuyasha! Le demi-démon chien!  
-Euh...commença Inuyasha.  
La demoiselle repoussa Miroku qui s'était aproché subtilement d'elle alors qu'elle parlait.  
-Désolée mais une démone de ma classe sociale ne traîne pas avec des humains de ton genre, moine, dit-elle à Miroku.  
-Démone?dit Miroku surpris.  
-Regarde mieux!dit-elle en pointant ses oreilles. Crois-tu vraiment qu'une simple humaine aurait des oreilles comme celles-là?  
Elle bougea un peu ses oreilles en direction de l'océan.  
-Attendez-moi un peu, je reviens, dit-elle en allant sur le bord de l'eau.  
Elle sauta et ils entendirent un splash. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit en traînant un grand requin.  
-Je vais devoir faire un plus grand feu, se dit-elle à haute voix.  
Elle laissa la carcasse et alla vers la forêt. Elle s'arrêta à un gros arbre, prit son épée et trancha d'un coup l'arbre. Elle rengaina son épée et prit l'arbre sur son dos jusqu'au feu. Elle le déposa et ressorti son épée. Elle fit quelques gestes vers l'arbre et celui-ci éclata en morceaux. Elle empila les morceaux pour former un plus gros feu. Puis elle embrocha le requin avec son épée et un gros pieux de bois et le suspendit au-dessus du feu. Les autres restèrent plantés là, ébahis par la force de la démone. Celle-ci, lorsqu'elle eut finit, les regarda.  
-Désolée, c'est que j'attendais le passage de ce requin depuis quelques jours, dit la démone pour se déculpabiliser.

-Attendre le passage!dit inconsciemment Shippo. Comment peut-on prédire le passage d'un animal aussi gigantesque?  
-Je n'ai pas prédit son passage, quelqu'un m'a avertie de son passage. J'ignore quel est son nom ni de quoi il a l'air. Il portait un déguisement de babouin blanc.  
-Un babouin blanc!dirent les autres en choeur.  
-Oui. Vous le connaissez?  
-Naraku...dit tout bas Miroku.  
-Alors son nom est Naraku, c'est bon à savoir. Il m'a volé mon pendentif et je ne suis pas prête de lui pardonner. De plus, ses satanés insectes sont restés quelques jours ici, j'ai du les effrayer pour être tranquille.  
-Par où est-il allé?demanda Sango.  
-Je n'en sais rien. Je me suis retournée un instant pour regarder dans la direction par où il pointait et lorsque je me suis tournée pour le remercier, il avait disparut, ainsi que mon pendentif.  
Kagome regarda Inuyasha. Il fixait la jeune démone depuis tout à l'heure et ne disait pas un mot. Il était apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Shippo le remarqua aussi et lui sauta sur la tête.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Inuyasha?demanda Shippo.

Inuyasha reprit ses esprit et eut un regard maléfique envers Shippo. Il l'attrapa par la queue. Shippo se défit et commença à courir pour se sauver d'Inuyasha qui essayait de le rattraper.  
-Et ça recommence, dit Kagome avec un soupire.  
-Restez donc un peu pour manger un morceau avec moi, dit la démone. Je ne pourrai pas finir ce gigantesque requin seule.  
-Avec joie, répondit Miroku.  
Sango et Kagome eurent un soupire d'exaspération en entendant cette réplique du moine. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, il prirent une pause.  
-Je me présente, mon nom est Maïa. Je suis une démone chienne solitaire et je voyage à travers le pays en quête d'adversaires dignes de ce nom. Voilà maintenant quelques jours que je cherche le célèbre Inuyasha et sa bande...et Lord Sesshomaru.  
-Le frère d'Inuyasha?demanda Kagome surprise. Tu veux affronter cet effroyable démon?  
-J'ai assez de puissances pour le battre. D'ailleurs, il y a un détail que vous ne prenez pas conscience. Mon épée est plus puissante que moi, même si je la maîtrise parfaitement.  
Elle prit un air nostalgique.  
-Je ne combats pas avec mon épée, mon épée m'entraîne.  
-Une épée qui entraîne, comment est-ce possible?demanda Shippo.  
-Je n'en sais rien, je sais seulement que cette épée m'a choisie et que pour la maîtriser totalement, je dois être au même niveau d'expérience. Pour cela, elle a décidé de ne pas augmenter beaucoup et à la place de m'augmenter plus.  
Les autres la regardaient et ne semblaient pas comprendre.  
-Désolée, je vous embête avec mes histoires compliquées.  
-Ce n'est rien, dit Kagome. J'y pense! Nous aussi nous sommes à la recherche de Naraku. Tu pourrais venir avec nous!  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-Oui, c'est une bonne idée!s'exclama Shippo.  
-J'ai l'habitude de voyager seule. Et j'avais l'intention de défier Inuyasha pour voir si je suis plus forte que lui. Mais vu votre insistance...C'est d'accord.

Maïa rejoignit donc le groupe. Ils éteignirent le feu et continuèrent leur route. La nuit commença à tomber et ils s'arrêtèrent pour ne pas voyager de nuit. Inuyasha était distant. Un bruit bizarre se fit entendre. Ils restèrent tous à l'affût. Un nuage noir arriva dans le ciel. Des milliers de démons arrivèrent. Inuyasha et Maïa dégainèrent donc leurs épées et se mirent en position de combat.  
-Je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis capable, dit Maïa avec un sourire.  
Elle partit dans un nuage de poussière vers la nuée de monstres. Ils la virent sauter en plein milieu et commencer à tournoyer. On aurait dit un morceau de bois après une tornade. Lorsqu'elle cessa de tourner, elle fit quelques gestes de son épée et des "slashs" allèrent dans n'importe quelle direction autour d'elle, tranchant plusieurs démons au passage. Lorsque les "slashs" arrivèrent au sol ou sur les arbres de la forêt, ils rebondirent et retournèrent dans la nuée. Il ne resta après cela que quelques démons blessés. La démone atterrit alors et en un geste, elle les tua. Elle revint vers eux et un autre bruit semblable arriva d'une autre direction. Une deuxième nuée de démons arriva.  
-Je vous la laisse, dit-elle en leur faisant signe.  
Miroku s'avança et planta son bâton dans le sol. Il retira le collier de perle de sur son bras droit et déclencha le "wind tunnel". Il aspira alors tous les démons. Quelques insectes de Naraku arrivèrent alors. Inuyasha prit position et fit un "windscar". Il se retourna, puisqu'aucun démon ne restait, vers Maïa.  
-Tes attaques me font penser à celles de Sesshomaru, dit-il. Je crois que Naraku a voulu te supprimer, voyant dans quel camp tu t'es rangée.  
-C'est probable, ajouta Miroku. Avec le requin, il a sans doute pensé que tu le suivrais ensuite. Mais en sachant que tu es avec nous, il s'est peut-être senti menacé et a pensé que ces démons allaient te détruire, et avec un peu de chance nous détruire. Il a oublié à qui il avait affaire.  
La jeune démone acquiesça. Ils passèrent la nuit et à l'aube, ils continuèrent leur périple. Ils arrivèrent à un village désert et saccagé.  
-Un démon est passé ici, je reconnais l'odeur du sang, dit Inuyasha.  
-Tu as raison, dit Maïa. Mais pas n'importe quel démon. Il s'agissait d'un démon avec plusieurs tentacules. Les traces sont encore fraîches, il ne devrait pas être loin.  
Ils regardèrent un peu autour d'eux. Aucun corps n'avait été laissé là, aucune tache de sang ne paraissait.  
-Comment peut-il y avoir eu un massacre s'il n'y a pas de sang?demanda Shippo.  
-Il a raison, dit Sango. Habituellement, on voit des corps ou du sang un peu partout lorsqu'un village a été massacré. Ici, je ne vois que les maisons détruites.  
-Il ne les a tués dans le village mais plutôt autour du village, dit Maïa. C'est pourquoi nous perceptons l'odeur du sang, malgré l'absence totale de sang ici.  
-Autour du village!demanda Shippo. Comment se fait-il qu'Inuyasha n'aie pas senti ça avant d'arriver dans le village?

Maïa les conduisit hors du village jusqu'en bordure de la forêt. Elle écarta les branches des buissons pour découvrir un tas de cadavre. Ils furent étonnés.  
-C'est comme ça sur toute la lisière, fit remarquer la démone. J'arrive à sentir l'odeur des morts.  
Miroku, Sango, Kagome et Shippo écartèrent les buissons qui se trouvaient à l'orée de la forêt et ils ne découvrirent que des cadavres. Ils regardèrent également partout autour. Les cadavres se trouvaient dans la rivière, dans les hautes herbes, partout!  
-Elle a raison, dit Miroku. Il n'y a que des cadavres autour du village.  
-Comment est-ce possible?demanda Kagome. Comment un démon peut-il penser cacher autant de cadavres? Et pourquoi Inuyasha, ou encore toi, n'a pas perçu l'odeur de tous ces morts?  
-En fait, ce n'est pas l'oeuvre d'un démon mais d'un demi-démon, Naraku, dit Maïa. Il a simplement réussi à tuer tout le monde hors du village et les y a laissé. Ensuite, il ne lui suffisait qu'à ordonner à Kagura d'envoyer une brise qui nous empêcherait de sentir l'odeur du carnage.

-Alors c'était Naraku qui était derrière tout ça, dit Inuyasha. Où est-il encore allé?  
Maïa se concentra et huma l'air. Ensuite, elle regarda autour d'elle.  
-Je n'arrive pas à savoir de quel côté il est allé, dit-elle.  
-Je ne perçois pas de fragments du joyau sacré non plus, dit Kagome.  
Il y eu un bruit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour regarder vers la forêt.  
-Il est par là!s'exclama Inuyasha en se dirigeant à toute vitesse à travers la forêt.  
-Inuyasha, attends!dit Kagome.  
Trop tard, Inuyasha était déjà loin. Maïa s'en alla elle aussi à toute vitesse. Elle rattrapa Inuyasha alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour chercher.  
-Il était ici, j'en suis sur, dit Inuyasha.  
-Regarde, lui dit Maïa en pointant un fil au sol. Il a laissé ceci. Que dirais-tu de voir où mène ce fil?  
Ils suivirent le fil. Soudain, ils sentirent l'odeur de Naraku. Le fil se termina et une voix les fit sursauter.  
-Alors vous m'avez retrouvé, dit la voix de Naraku.  
-Naraku!s'exclama Maïa. Rends-moi mon pendentif!  
-Tue Inuyasha, d'abord.  
-J'ai compris! Alors si tu m'as aidée avec le requin, ce n'était que parce que tu croyais que je tuais ceux à qui je lançais un défi? Imbécile de demi-démon!

-Demi-démon!s'exclama Inuyasha.  
-Je peux sentir une partie humaine en lui, dit Maïa.  
-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis qu'à moitié démon que je ne suis pas surpuissant, dit Naraku. Vous ne pourrez jamais me vaincre!  
-Sors de ta cachette!dit Inuyasha.  
-Inuyasha, fais attention, le prévint Maïa. Ce n'est qu'une marionnette mais il a mon pendentif. Il peut prendre n'importe quelle forme.  
-Aucun souci!  
Un buisson bougea et Kikyo en sortit. Maïa remarqua un détail étrange sur elle. Kikyo s'approcha d'Inuyasha. Maïa alla un peu à l'écart. Kikyo tomba dans les bras d'Inuyasha.

Maïa vit alors Kikyo prendre un couteau caché dans sa manche et se préparer à frapper. Maïa prit son épée et trancha net de bras de Kikyo. Puis elle attrapa Inuyasha par le col et le tira vers l'arrière pour l'éloigner de "Kikyo".  
-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?demanda Inuyasha en remarquant le bras de Kikyo.  
-Ce n'est pas une humaine, dit Maïa pour s'expliquer. La marionnette de Naraku a utilisé mon pendentif pour prendre la forme de cette fille.  
-Comment peux-tu en être si certaine?  
-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Il faut, pour l'instant, tuer cette marionnette pour récupérer mon pendentif.  
-D'accord.  
-Vous ne pourrez pas reprendre ce pendentif, dit la marionnette. Il m'appartient, désormais.  
Ils entendirent alors l'essaim d'abeilles de Naraku arriver.  
-Il faut le tuer avant qu'elles n'arrivent, sinon nous ne pourrons pas reprendre le pendentif, dit Maïa.  
-J'y vais, dit Inuyasha en s'élançant.  
Il sauta et trancha la marionnette en deux puis en quatre.

Les restes de la marionnette se désintégrèrent et Maïa alla rapidement chercher son pendentif. L'essaim d'abeilles arriva alors. Maïa empoigna son épée et d'un "slash" elle tua toutes les abeilles, sauf quelques retardataires qui s'enfuirent.  
-Alors maintenant, tu peux me dire comment tu as su que ce n'était pas Kikyo tout à l'heure?demanda Inuyasha en se tournant vers elle.  
-Il y a certaines choses que ce pendentif ne peux pas camoufler, dit Maïa. En regardant profondément dans le regard d'une personne, on peut deviner ses sentiments. De plus, chaque personne a un reflet différent dans les yeux qui dit qui elle est.  
-Ok...  
-Il y a également un léger parfum qui plane dans l'air quand le pendentif est utilisé. C'est presque imperceptible.

-Je n'ai rien senti, dit Inuyasha.  
-Tu n'as pas l'habitude, c'est tout. Retournons avec les autres.  
Ils retournèrent au village dévasté. Les autres les attendaient patiemment en enterrant les morts.  
-Alors?demanda Sango. Vous avez trouvé Naraku?  
-Ce n'était qu'une marionnette, dit Maïa. J'ai tout de même réussi à récupérer mon pendentif.  
-Tu vas partir, maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé?demanda Kagome.  
-Probablement.  
-J'ai une idée! Tu pourrais rester avec nous!  
-Je...  
-Oui, c'est vrai!dit Miroku. Même si tu n'as pas de raison de tuer Naraku, tu pourrais rester pour nous aider! À moins que tu aies quelque chose d'autre à faire.  
-Non, je n'ai rien à faire. Je peux bien rester avec vous, ça va me changer de la solitude!  
-Ouais, génial!s'écria Shippo.  
Ils terminèrent d'enterrer les morts et continuèrent leur route. La nuit tombée, les filles allèrent prendre un bain dans une source d'eau chaude non loin de leur campement. Les garçons restèrent près du feu à discuter.

Myoga arriva soudain avec les garçons.  
-Hé, Myoga!dit Inuyasha. Où étais-tu passé?  
-J'était, euh...commença Myoga. J'était parti explorer un peu. Je ne suis tout de même pas pour toujours vous suivre, seigneur Inuyasha.  
-Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu revenu?demanda Shippo. Ça fait un bon moment que tu n'es pas revenu.  
-J'ai entendu dire qu'une démone chienne s'était jointe à votre groupe et je suis venu voir qui elle était, c'est tout.  
-Ouais, parce que ainsi, il y a une autre personne pour assurer dans les combats, dit Shippo.  
-Qui est-elle au fait?demanda Myoga. Je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant et je n'ai de plus jamais entendu parler d'elle.  
-C'est une démone chienne mais nous n'en savons pas beaucoup nous-même sur elle. Nous savons que Naraku lui avait volé son pendentif et qu'il espérait qu'elle allait tuer Inuyasha mais rien d'autre.  
-Elle a cependant beaucoup d'intelligence, dit Inuyasha. Elle a deviné que Miroku était un pervers.  
-Tu as vraiment l'air de l'apprécier, Inuyasha, remarqua Shippo.  
Inuyasha fut embarrassé par cette remarque et se mit à rougir légèrement.  
-J'ai compris, dit Miroku avec un air sournois. Tu éprouves des sentiments profonds envers elle, n'est-ce pas?  
-QU'EST-CE QUI TE FAIT DIRE DE PAREILLES SOTTISES?demanda Inuyasha en rougissent de plus belle.  
-Je suis surpris de voir que maître Inuyasha peut éprouver un pareil sentiment envers une démone, je croyais qu'il préférait les humaines telles que Kagome.  
-NE POUVEZ-VOUS PAS ARRÊTER DE M'EMBÊTER AVEC ÇA?demanda Inuyasha en commençant à perdre son sang froid.  
-C'est un véritable problème que de vouloir deux filles en même temps mais trois, ça ne serait pas un peu exagéré?demanda Miroku. Je vais commencer à me demander qui est vraiment un "coureur de jupons"!  
-MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI DONC!  
-Shippo, tu parlais d'un pendentif qu'elle voulait reprendre à Naraku, dit Myoga. Pourquoi ce démon voudrait-il un simple pendentif?  
-Elle dit que son pendentif a le pouvoir de donner n'importe quelle forme à celui qui le porte, dit Shippo. Elle ne nous en a pas beaucoup parlé non plus.  
-Elle m'a dit qu'une odeur très faible était perceptible lorsqu'il était utilisé, dit Inuyasha en se remémorant leur rencontre avec la marionnette de Naraku. Mais je n'ai rien senti.  
-Peut-être qu'elle nous en parlera plus tard et qu'elle a simplement oublié pour le moment, dit Shippo. Personnellement, je l'aime bien! Je suis content qu'elle reste avec nous.  
-Il faudra sans doute attendre qu'elle nous en parle, dit Myoga avec un soupir.  
-Comment ça, nous!s'exclamèrent Inuyasha, Shippo et Miroku.  
-Tu restes avec nous?demanda Shippo.  
-Bien sûr!dit Myoga. Je veux savoir qui elle est et quel est le pouvoir de son pendentif.  
-Et ensuite te sauver au premier combat venu, dit Inuyasha.  
-Sans doute, dit honnêtement Myoga.

-Vous êtes sûres que c'est une bonne idée?demanda Sango. Miroku pourrait avoir l'idée de venir, non?  
-Aucune chance!dit Maïa. N'oublie pas que je peux entendre et sentir mieux que vous deux. Il ne peut pas approcher sans que je le sache!  
-C'est vrai!dit Kagome. Tu es une démone chienne! Tout comme une partie d'Inuyasha!  
Elles se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dans l'eau. Elles relaxèrent un moment puis Sango brisa le silence.  
-Au fait, qu'a-t-il de particulier ce pendentif?demanda Sango. Pourquoi un démon comme Naraku le voudrait?  
-Il n'est que moitié démon, lui répondit Maïa. J'ignore cependant pourquoi il veut avoir ce pendentif maudit.  
-Maudit?demanda Kagome. Tu veux dire qu'une malédiction a été mise dessus?  
-En quelque sorte... En fait, avec cette malédiction, je suis presque une demi-démone.  
-Quoi!s'exclamèrent les deux autres en coeur.  
-Ce pendentif appartenait à mon père qui me l'a donné avant la phase finale de la malédiction. Ça l'a tué.  
-Ce pendentif a le pouvoir de tuer?demanda Kagome avec stupéfaction.  
-Non. Il a été tué après la phase finale de la malédiction.  
-Quelle est cette malédiction?demanda Sango.  
-La malédiction recommence sans cesse. Je suis la première à avoir utilisé le pouvoir du pendentif après la mort de mon père. La malédiction pèse donc sur moi à présent. Chaque nuit de demi-lune, je deviens humaine. Plus le pendentif est utilisé, plus mon temps en tant que démone est compté. Un jour, je vais arriver à la phase finale de la malédiction. Je vais finir par devenir humaine pour de bon.  
-Quel destin, dit Kagome. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour contrer cette malédiction?  
-Rien. Si le pendentif est détruit, la phase finale s'enclenchera immédiatement.  
-C'est triste. Ça me rappelle le destin de Miroku qui va finir par être englouti par son "wind tunnel".  
-La demi-lune est demain. Je vais devoir le dire aux gars.  
-Espérons seulement qu'aucun problème n'arrive pendant que tu es humaine.  
-Nous pourrons nous en sortir, dit Sango. Nous avons réussi avec Inuyasha jusqu'à présent!

Le lendemain, ils reprennent la route. Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils arrivèrent à un village et Miroku fit son truc de "Je vois une ombre sur votre maison" et ils restèrent pour la nuit. Ils discutèrent un peu...  
-Alors pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur ce pendentif?demanda Myoga à Maïa.  
-Vous en saurez plus dans quelques instants...dit Maïa pensive en regardant le soleil disparaître de l'horizon.  
Le ciel s'assombrit pour prendre les couleurs de la nuit. Les oreilles de chien de Maïa disparurent soudain et ses canines aussi disparurent. Ses cheveux devinrent noirs. Elle était maintenant une simple humaine.  
-C'est comme Inuyasha les jours de nouvelle lune!s'exclama Shippo. Alors tu es aussi une demi-démone?  
-Non c'est l'effet de mon pendentif, dit Maïa. C'est une malédiction à laquelle mon père a lui aussi été victime. La première personne à utiliser le pendentif après la personne précédente est frappée par la malédiction. J'ai utilisé le pendentif après la mort de mon père et je suis maintenant sous la malédiction. Il n'existe aucun moyen de la contrer. Si le pendentif continu à être utilisé, je vais éventuellement devenir humaine à jamais.  
-Mais si Naraku utilise le pendentif, qu'est-ce qui arrive?demanda Shippo.  
-Ça fait le même effet que si j'étais celle qui l'utilise, ça me rapproche de la fin de ma vie démone et du début de ma vie en tant qu'humaine ordinaire. Alors en quelque sorte, je suis plus proche des demi-démons que des démons.

-C'est injuste!dit Kagome.  
-C'est mon destin, dit tristement Maïa.  
-Eh bien moi, personnellement, je n'aurais jamais utilisé ce pendentif, dit Myoga.  
-Eh bien tu n'es pas moi, et désolée si j'ai accepté ce cadeau de mon père pour me protéger, dit Maïa, irritée.  
Elle se leva et alla sur le toit.  
-Myoga, tu ne pourrais pas avoir un peu plus de respect?demanda Inuyasha en se levant à son tour.  
Inuyasha alla rejoindre Maïa sur le toit.  
-Qu'ai-je dit pour la mettre en rogne?demanda Myoga.  
-Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas se remémorer son passé, dit Kagome.  
-Je crois bien, après ce qu'elle a vécu étant plus jeune...dit Miroku.

Sur le toit, Maïa est assise et regarde la lune. Inuyasha s'assoit près d'elle mais lui regarde le sol en contrebas.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?demanda Maïa.

-Seulement savoir pourquoi tu es sortie en rogne tout à l'heure, dit Inuyasha.  
-Je n'aime pas me rappeler mon passé, dit Maïa simplement. Cette puce m'a remémoré des souvenirs douloureux, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de partir.  
-J'ai fait la même chose lorsqu'il parlait de ma mère avec Kagome et Kaede.  
-Nous avons beaucoup de points en commun, tu sais? Je pensais qu'il n'existait personne comme moi lors du départ de mon père, et là, j'ai entendu parler des deux frères, fils du grand démon chien Inutaisho.  
-Ah...  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.  
-Tu sais, Maïa, dit Inuyasha. Lorsque je suis près de toi, je me sens comme lorsque je suis avec Kikyo ou Kagome. Un étrange sentiment de bien-être.  
-Inuyasha...

Le lendemain a l'aube, un grand bruit se fit entendre et ils furent réveillés, sauf Maïa. Ils sortirent pour voir ce qui se passait et virent Sesshomaru.  
-Sesshomaru!dit Inuyasha. Que viens-tu faire ici?  
-Je viens tenter encore une fois de prendre possession de Tetsusaiga, évidemment!dit Sesshomaru.  
-Je ne te laisserai pas l'avoir!  
Inuyasha prit son épée et fonça sur son frère qui esquiva. Sesshomaru prit Tokijin et se battit avec Inuyasha. Après quelques instants, Maïa sorti de la maison en baillant.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme?demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.  
Sesshomaru la regarda et il fut "hypnotisé" par elle. Inuyasha profita de l'oportunité pour lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure. Seshomaru recula et reprit ses esprits.  
-Je reviendrai, Inuyasha, dit-il. Un jour j'obtiendrai Tetsusaiga.  
-Reviens!cria Inuyasha à son frère qui était déjà loin.  
-Qui était-ce?demanda Maïa en s'approchant des autres.

-Sesshomaru, le frère d'Inuyasha, dit Myoga.  
-Alors c'est lui, Sesshomaru!s'exclama Maïa. C'est vrai qu'il ressemble un peu à Inuyasha!  
-SESSHOMARU, ME RESSEMBLER?s'exclama furieusement Inuyasha. ÇA VA PAS, LA TÊTE?  
-Du calme, Inuyasha, tenta de le calmer Miroku. Dans un certain sens elle a raison! Il faut tout de même que vous ayez certains points communs, étant frères!  
-Hmph!dit Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha resta en rogne tout le reste de la journée. Au soir, Maïa discuta un peu avec Myoga.  
-Dis-moi, puce, qui est cette Kikyo?lui demanda-t-elle.  
-C'est une humaine de laquelle maître Inuyasha est amoureux, dit Myoga. La jeune Kagome en est la réincarnation.  
-Alors Inuyasha aime deux autres filles?  
-Oui, en quelque sorte. Comment ça, deux autres filles, vous ne voulez pas dire...?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Les hommes agissent bizarrement pour plusieurs raisons, et pour agir bizarrement, c'est ce qui m'a semblé hier.  
-...  
-Mais étant sous ma forme humaine, je n'ai pas pu savoir si ses mots étaient vrais. Je n'ai en fait pas très bien compris ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais maintenant que tu m'a appris qui était cette Kikyo, je comprends mieux ce qu'il a voulu dire.  
-Maître Inuyasha n'est pas du genre à mentir, dit Myoga un peu embarrassé. Ou du moins, il ment très mal et très rarement.  
-Alors je crois que je devrais me demander quels sont mes sentiments envers lui...dit Maïa avec un regard vers Inuyasha.  
-Sans doute!  
Un long moment de silence passa. Puis, brisant le silence, Maïa regarda de nouveau Myoga.  
-Pourrais-tu me raconter ce qui c'est passé entre eux?demanda-t-elle. Ça pourrais m'aider à prendre ma décision.  
-C'est une longue histoire, qui a commencée il y a cinquante ans...  
-Dans ce cas, raconte-la-moi demain.  
Maïa eut encore un regard à Inuyasha puis elle se coucha et s'endormit.

Maïa se réveilla avant l'aube et regarda attentivement les autres pour s'assurer qu'ils dormaient. Elle trouva Myoga, le réveilla et réveilla Shippo sans le vouloir.  
-Où vas-tu?demanda-t-il à moitié endormi.  
-Oh!dit Maïa. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Je vais m'entraîner en même temps que je vais parler un peu à Myoga. Si les autres me cherchent, je serai à la rivière.  
-D'accord.  
Shippo bailla et Maïa s'en alla à travers la forêt. Elle arriva à la rivière et enleva son kimono bleu et violet pour rester en blanc. Elle entra ensuite dans l'eau et nagea à contre-courant.  
-Alors, Myoga, tu me racontes cette histoire?demanda-t-elle.  
Myoga s'agrippa aux cheveux de Maïa.  
-Comme je vous disais, tout a commencé il y a cinquante ans...dit-il en se remémorant.  
Myoga continua à raconter l'histoire à la démone. Pendant ce temps...  
-Que dis-tu, Shippo?demanda Inuyasha. Elle est partie à la rivière s'entraîner avec Myoga?  
-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, dit Shippo.  
Inuyasha regarda en direction de la rivière.  
-Et elle est partie dans cette direction?demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, acquiesça Shippo. Dis-moi, pourquoi veux-tu en être si certain? Ne me dis pas que ce que Miroku a dit était vrai!  
Inuyasha ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de partir en direction opposée à la rivière.  
-Où vas-tu?demanda Shippo.  
-Je vais prendre l'air, dit simplement Inuyasha.  
Il se mit à courir et disparut dans le feuillage.  
-Mais on est en plein air, pourquoi veut-il aller prendre l'air?se demanda Shippo.  
Inuyasha contourna l'éclaircit où ils avaient passé la nuit et se dirigea vers la rivière. Il y arriva et resta dans les branchages. Il regarda dans les flots tourbillonnants et y aperçut Maïa. Inuyasha se sentit rougir. Il se retourna et se plaqua à un arbre. Maïa sortit de l'eau et remit son kimono. Elle agrippa son épée et retourna en direction du campement. Inuyasha retourna au campement après elle. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, les autres sont réveillés. Ils reprennent la route et arrivent à un autre village à la tombée de la nuit. Étrangement, les villageois fuient devant eux et les regardent avec crainte.  
-Pourquoi s'enfuient-ils?demanda Shippo.  
-Ils ont peur de l'un d'entre nous, dit Miroku. Attendez-moi ici, je vais aller nous trouver un endroit où passer la nuit.  
-Et puis quoi encore?demanda Sango. Tu vas croiser le chemin d'une demoiselle et tu vas encore faire ton numéro de coureur de jupons.  
-Du calme, Sango. Je te jure que si je croise une jolie demoiselle, je garderai la tête claire et je passerai mon chemin sans lui adresser la parole.  
-On peut te faire confiance?  
-Allez, Sango, dit Kagome. Il ne peut pas mentir aussi souvent qu'il drague. Laissons-le faire. Nous serons dans les parages, Miroku.  
Miroku alla à la recherche d'un endroit où lui et le groupe pourraient passer la nuit. Il revint peu après.  
-Il y a un homme plus loin qui veut bien nous héberger, dit-il.  
Miroku les conduisit à une maison où un homme attendait. Ils entrèrent et Maïa tomba de fatigue. Elle s'endormit.  
-Dîtes, pourquoi les villageois vont se cacher en nous voyant?demanda Kagome après un moment de silence.  
-Ils ne se cachent pas de vous, jeunes gens, mais de cette fille, répondit l'homme en pointant Maïa. Cette démone qui vous accompagne.  
Maïa se réveilla en entendant cette dernière phrase. Elle resta au sol en faisant semblant de dormir.  
-Qu'a-t-elle fait?demanda Sango.  
-Il y a un certain temps, la région était parsemée de dizaines de villages semblables au nôtre, expliqua l'homme. Un jour, cette démone est arrivée et elle a commencé un carnage épouvantable. Elle a détruit un par un les villages voisins. Un grand roi a levé une armée pour la détruire. Elle a anéantit l'armée de 5000 hommes du roi en un mouvement dévastateur. Quand elle est arrivée ici, un autre démon très puissant est arrivé et a commencé à l'attaquer. Le démon a prit un énorme rocher et l'a soulevé au-dessus de sa tête avant que la démone ne le tue. Le démon laissa tomber le rocher en direction de votre copine qui l'a reçu directement. Elle s'est dégagé mais elle l'avait reçu en pleine tronche et elle était assommée. Lorsqu'elle a retrouvé ses esprits, elle s'est enfuie et nous n'avons pas entendu parlé d'elle depuis.  
-Alors elle détruisait tout ce qu'elle voyait et elle tuait tout le monde?demanda Sango.  
-Exact.  
Ils réfléchirent tous à cette histoire. Maïa se rendormit avec des craintes.

Le lendemain, Maïa se réveilla après les autres. Elle les regarda rapidement et remarqua un air de mépris dans leur regard.  
-Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça?demanda Maïa.  
-Tu as fait un vrai massacre de ces villages, dit Inuyasha. Tu n'es pas mieux que nos ennemis.  
-Je ne suis pas fière de mon passé et je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai fait.  
-N'essaie pas de te déculpabiliser, tu es comme les autres démons, tout ce que tu veux, c'est détruire. Tu n'as pas ta place dans notre groupe.  
-Mais Inuyasha...  
Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard menaçant qu'il lui jetait. Elle partit donc en emportant ses affaires, dans la direction d'où elle venait. Alors qu'elle disparaissait à l'horizon, Kagome se tourna vers Inuyasha.  
-Es-tu certain de ta décision, Inuyasha?demanda-t-elle. Elle peut avoir changé.  
-Elle est comme tous les autres démons, répliqua Inuyasha.  
-Inuyasha, je comprends que tu veuilles faire ce qui est le mieux pour notre groupe mais je suis de l'avis de Kagome, dit Miroku. Depuis qu'elle est avec nous, elle n'a rien fait de mal.  
-...  
-Inuyasha, tu as une partie démon, toi aussi, dit Sango. Je suis certaine qu'il y a des choses que tu as faites dans ton passé dont tu préférerait que personne ne se souvienne. Mais le fait de la chasser pour ce qu'elle a fait autrefois n'est-il pas absurde?  
-...  
Inuyasha ne répondit pas. Ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Du côté de Maïa…

Elle marche le coeur gros, sans un regard en arrière même si la seule chose dont elle aurait envie soit de faire marche arrière et de changer son passé pour retourner avec Inuyasha et le groupe. Elle se fit soudainement saisir et assommer.

Inuyasha passe la journée à avoir des remords. Il ne cesse de penser à Maïa et à la façon injuste dont il avait agit envers elle. Il regrettait d'avoir été si dur envers la jeune démone. La nuit passa, plus longue que le trajet pour traverser un océan, et finalement vint le matin. Dès son éveil, Inuyasha prit une décision importante: il allait retrouver Maïa. Il partit donc, laissant les autres endormis, et partit en suivant l'odeur de la démone. Une fois avoir passé le village de la veille, Inuyasha continua quelques temps avant de sentir une autre odeur dans l'air. Presque au même moment, il vit un reflet dans la forêt. Il alla vers la source et trouva l'épée de Maïa. Il la ramassa et continua le plus vite qu'il pus. L'odeur le mena à un château.

Maïa se réveilla dans une pièce assez sombre, sans fenêtre, dont un unique feu éclairait à partir du centre. Elle était ligotée à une poutre. Elle remarqua également qu'elle n'avait plus son épée. Une dame entra alors sans bruit dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, Maïa, dit la dame. Tu t'es enfin réveillée, à ce que je vois. Il était temps.  
-Qui êtes-vous?demanda Maïa.  
-C'est un bien joli pendentif que tu portes là. Sais-tu qui l'a fabriqué?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Maïa.  
La dame ne dit rien et resta immobile à la fixer.  
-C'est vous qui l'avez créé?finit par demander Maïa.  
-Exactement, répondit simplement la dame.  
-Que me voulez-vous?  
-Te punir pour ne pas avoir utilisé le pendentif comme il se doit. Ton père aurait dû te parler de moi, puisqu'il me l'a volé. C'est pourquoi il a été transformé en humain. J'ai jeté un sort à ce pendentif qui a commencé à agir dès qu'il a quitté ma possession.  
-Pourquoi voulez-vous me punir, je n'ai rien fait.  
-Tu n'as pas assez utilisé le pendentif. Après ta mort, j'aurais été chercher le pendentif sur ton cadavre et je l'aurais donné à un autre démon.  
-Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela?  
-Je veux faire disparaître les youkais. Le futur n'en aura pas besoin. Ils sont imbus et cruels. La plupart d'entre eux détestent les humains.  
-Alors vous avez créé ce pendentif pour vous venger de ce qu'a fait l'un d'entre eux, c'est ça?  
-Précisément. Mais même si je venais à assouvir ma vengeance, j'ai prit goût à faire du mal.  
-Que comptez-vous faire de moi?  
-Je vais te maudire à vie. Je vais fusionner le pendentif avec toi, ainsi, même si tu n'utilises pas ses propriétés, tu finiras par devenir complètement humaine. Rien ne pourra te sauver.  
La dame prit le pendentif qui pendait au cou de Maïa. Elle prononça une formule et le pendentif brilla.  
-As-tu une dernière volonté?demanda la dame avec un regard maléfique.  
Inuyasha arriva dans la pièce. La dame le regarda un peu puis elle eut un sourire démoniaque.  
-Maïa!cria Inuyasha.  
-Tu arrives trop tard, hanyou!dit la dame.  
Elle mit le pendentif sur le bras de Maïa et celle-ci hurla de souffrance. Le pendentif se fondit dans la chaire de Maïa qui continua à hurler.  
-Inuyasha, prends mon épée et tue cette sorcière!dit Maïa.  
Inuyasha s'exécuta. Il prit l'épée de Maïa et d'un mouvement, il réduisit la sorcière en morceaux. Ensuite il courut détacher Maïa. Les autres arrivèrent alors qu'Inuyasha aidait Maïa à sortir du château.  
-Que s'est-il passé?demanda Miroku.  
-Maïa a été attaquée, répondit Inuyasha. Elle doit se reposer.  
Maïa était inconsciente. Une heure plus tard, elle se réveilla.  
-Où suis-je?demanda-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé?  
-Tu ne te rappelles pas?demanda Shippo.  
Une douleur à son bras rappela ce qui s'était passé à Maïa.  
-Je me souviens, maintenant, dit Maïa.  
-Qui était cette femme?demanda Inuyasha.  
-C'est celle qui a créé le pendentif.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?demanda Kagome.  
-Me faire du mal, répondit Maïa en agrippant son bras pour tenter de faire partir la douleur.  
-Qu'as-tu à ton bras?demanda Shippo.  
-Elle m'a fait fusionner avec le pendentif. Dans quelques jours, je deviendrai entièrement humaine.

-Maïa, je...commença Inuyasha. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si dur envers toi.  
-Ça va, je comprends, dit Maïa.  
-Au fait, que s'est-il passé après que tu te sois enfuie après avoir été assommée?demanda Kagome.  
-J'ai tenter de racheté mes fautes en aidant le société. J'ai soigné des blessés, j'ai sorti des gens de maisons en flammes, etc. Lorsque j'ai fait la paix avec moi-même, j'ai décidé de combattre tous les plus grands guerriers mais sans les tuer. Vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire.  
-Partons d'ici, dit Inuyasha. L'endroit peut être dangereux.  
Ils partirent du château et reprirent leur route. À la tombée de la nuit, ils arrivèrent à un autre village attaqué par un démon.  
-Apparemment, il va falloir se débarrasser de ce démon avant de pouvoir dormir, dit Sango en prenant son hiraikotsu.  
-Laisse, je vais m'en occuper, je suis trop fatiguée pour attendre la fin d'un vrai combat, dit Maïa en baillant.  
Elle se concentra un peu pour bien viser et elle fit un mouvement avec son épée en direction du démon. Comme un éclair passa et le démon tomba au sol en petits morceaux.  
-C'est juste moi ou son épée devient de plus en plus forte?demanda Kagome ébahie.  
-Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, je sais que je suis content qu'elle soit de notre côté et non celui de l'ennemi, dit Miroku.  
-Ça c'est vrai, dit Sango.  
-Vous allez rester plantés là toute la nuit où vous allez venir avec moi chercher un endroit où dormir?demanda Maïa.  
Ils la rejoignirent et trouvèrent un endroit où dormir. Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tous à l'aube. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le village était désert.  
-C'est calme, trop calme, dit Inuyasha.  
Sesshomaru arriva devant eux.  
-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, petit frère, dit Sesshomaru en chargeant.  
Inuyasha esquiva de justesse l'attaque.  
-Maïa, je peux emprunter ton épée?demanda Inuyasha.  
-Bien sûr, mais pour faire quoi?répondit Maïa.  
-Je n'ai pas envi de gaspiller plus d'énergie à le combattre.  
Maïa lança son épée à Inuyasha qui l'attrapa avant d'esquiver un autre coup. Sesshomaru continua à frapper mais Inuyasha bloqua tous les coups. Puis Inuyasha répliqua. Sesshomaru eut de la difficulté à esquiver et à bloquer.  
"Wow, c'est comme si Sesshomaru bougeait au ralentit, pensa Inuyasha. C'est si facile de combattre!"  
Inuyasha commença à frapper plus vite. Sesshomaru sauta très loin d'Inuyasha, essoufflé. Inuyasha stoppa en riant.  
-Alors, Sesshomaru, dit Inuyasha. Tu as du mal à garder le rythme?  
-Comment se fait-il que tu sois si rapide?demanda le youkai. La dernière fois, tu avais de la difficulté à voir même mes mouvements. C'est cette épée, n'est-ce pas?  
-Touché, dit Maïa. Mon épée, en situation de combat, accélère les mouvement du combattant qui la tient et lui permet de penser plus vite. Comme si tout autour était au ralentit.  
-Abandonne, Sesshomaru, dit Inuyasha. Tu ne peux pas gagner.  
-Grrr, dit Sesshomaru. Je n'en ai pas finit avec toi, Inuyasha. Un jour je t'aurai.  
Sesshomaru s'enfuit. Inuyasha redonna son épée à Maïa et le groupe reprit la route. Au milieu de l'après-midi, ils entendirent un grondement profond. Des nuages couvrirent le ciel, ne laissant passer du soleil qu'un mince rayonnement très léger. Le sol se mit à trembler. Un gigantesque monstre apparut et au même moment, un brouillard se leva au sol. Kagome, Miroku et Sango tombèrent endormis au sol.  
-Ce brouillard contient un gaz qui endort les humains, dit Maïa. C'est ce monstre qui génère ce brouillard.  
-Shippo, Kirara, prenez Kagome et les autres et allez vous mettre à l'abri, dit Inuyasha.  
-Je désire combattre seule.  
-Hein!  
-Prend les humains et va dans un endroit où ils ne risquent pas d'être blessés.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Même pour moi, ce monstre est un adversaire de taille. Avec ton Tetsusaiga, tu ne vas même pas réussir à l'effleurer. Il est rapide et très puissant mais je peux le battre seule.  
-Très bien. Allez, venez, vous deux.  
Inuyasha, Shippo et Kirara emmenèrent les trois humains hors de danger. Inuyasha revint ensuite pour regarder le combat. Maïa faisait face au démon.  
-Alors c'est toi la démone la plus puissante de ce pays?demanda le démon. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de force.  
-Je dirais pareil pour toi, dit Maïa.  
-Avant de commencer ce combat mémorable, pourquoi ne pas nous présenter. Je vais sous le nom de Kyosaï.  
-Mon nom est Maïa. Pouvons-nous commencer?  
-Comme tu veux, nous allons commencer sur le champ puisque tu es si impatiente de mourir.  
-À ta place, je ne serais pas si présomptueux.  
Maïa s'élança et commença le combat avec une attaque de charge. Kyosaï contre-attaqua avec un crochet de la gauche. Maïa vit le coup venir et se retourna. Elle se propulsa vers la tête à partir du poing. Elle fit une profonde entaille sous l'oeil de Kyosaï.  
-Pas mal pour une minuscule adversaire, dit Kyosaï.  
-Plutôt lent pour un adversaire de si grande taille, dit Maïa en atterrissant sur le côté droit du démon. Cesse de jouer et montre moi ce dont tu es réellement capable.  
-Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas se donner à fond. Si tu combats sérieusement, j'en ferai de même.  
-Marché conclu.  
Maïa fit un signe avec ses mains et elle se mit à scintiller. Kyosaï eut un sourire et ses yeux brillèrent. Maïa fit un mouvement avec son épée en direction de Kyosaï. Un rayon violet partit alors vers son ennemi. Au même moment, un rayon sortit des yeux de Kyosaï. À la rencontre des deux rayons, il y eut une grande explosion. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Inuyasha vit les deux adversaires avec tous les deux un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Ce combat risque d'être très intéressant, dit Kyosaï.  
-Est-ce tout ce que tu peux faire?demanda Maïa sur un ton de défi.  
Kyosaï prit une profonde inspiration et cracha du feu. Maïa esquiva de justesse l'attaque de flamme mais elle fut heurtée par la queue de Kyosaï qui la plaqua à un arbre. L'arbre tomba mais Maïa resta debout, un peu sonnée. Lorsqu'elle reprit entièrement ses esprits, elle fut happée par Kyosaï. Les dents du monstre la transpercèrent mais elle planta entièrement son épée dans le crâne du démon. Le démon ouvrit la gueule et émit un cri de douleur. Maïa se dégagea et atterrit péniblement au sol. Elle fit un mouvement vers Kyosaï avec son épée et celui-ci explosa en mille morceaux. Inuyasha sortit de sa cachette et courut vers elle.  
-Ça va?demanda Inuyasha.  
Au même moment, les autres arrivèrent, un peu endormis.  
-Que s'est-il passé?demanda Miroku.  
-Un démon nommé Kyosaï nous a attaqué et Maïa l'a vaincu, expliqua Inuyasha.  
-Inuyasha, peux-tu me suivre?demanda péniblement Maïa.  
-Jusqu'où et pourquoi?demanda-t-il.  
-J'aimerais te parler.  
Inuyasha suivit Maïa dans la forêt. Après une certaine distance, Maïa s'arrêta et se laissa tomber assise au sol.  
-Inuyasha, je redeviens humaine au coucher du soleil, dit Maïa. Avec ces blessures, je ne survivrai pas longtemps après être devenu mortelle.  
-Il n'y a rien à faire pour l'empêcher?  
-Rien que toi ou qui que se soit de connu puisse y faire. J'ai cependant deux choses à te demander avant de passer de l'autre côté.  
-Que veux-tu?  
-Si je meurs étant humaine, je vais me réincarner, comme cette prêtresse du nom de Kikyo. Je n'ai pas envi de passer une deuxième vie seulement en humaine. Je me suis jeté un sort. Après mon décès, mon âme va sortir de mon corps. J'aimerais que tu la détruise avec mon épée.  
-Et la seconde chose?  
-Pourrais-tu m'embrasser?  
Inuyasha embrassa Maïa. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, le soleil se coucha, elle devint humaine et mourut. Inuyasha la déposa et prit l'épée de la démone. L'âme de Maïa sortit de son corps. Inuyasha prépara son mouvement mais il ne pu l'effectuer. L'âme disparut et Inuyasha laissa l'épée près du corps. Miroku et les autres arrivèrent et virent Inuyasha debout devant le corps inanimé de Maïa.  
-Elle est...?demanda Shippo.  
-Oui, dit simplement Inuyasha.  
Miroku et Inuyasha creusèrent un trou et y déposèrent le corps de Maïa avant de l'enterrer avec son épée. Ensuite ils reprirent leur chemin le coeur lourd, laissant l'esprit de Maïa reposer profondément dans la forêt.

Fin

**NnNnNxXxNnNnN**

**C'est la fin de l'histoire. Je prends toutes les sortes de reviews. Les demandes de suite aussi...**


End file.
